A New Life
by Mr.Hahahaha
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Harry memiliki saudara kembar DAN IA SELAMAT DARI SERANGAN DI MALAM VOLDEMORT MENGHILANG! *Summary Gaje* *Ampuni Author*
1. Chapter 1

**PEMAKAMAN**

 **Disclaimer** : kalo Harry potter punya gua pasti uang royaltinya gede banget. tapi ternyata Harpot punya J,K Rowling

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Kreacher bisa membawakan sandwich ke menara Gryffindor, Tentu bisa sebenarnya tapi rasa kantuk nya telah mengalahkan rasa lapar di perut "Merlin, kepalaku terasa berputar. Kapan terakhir aku tidur?"

Tanpa memikirkan apapun tubuhnya langsung ambruk ke tempat tidur, untung tak ada mayat ataupun darah disana. Jadi tak perlu repot repot membersihkanya dulu. Tidurnya sangat tenang, seperti yang telah ia harapkan sejak lama. Bayangan dua anak kecil beraput hitam dan merah dan satu anak permpuan menjadi teman mimpinya .

Namun tidur nyenyaknya terganggu oleh satu hal, angin yang terus menerpa dan semakin lama semakin kencang terus menggerakan Rambutnya hingga menggelitik kelopak matanya , terbangun setengah sadar, Harry bergerak ke arah jendela yang ia sudah hapal selama enam tahun di sana.

"HARRY!"

tangan besar menarik ia hingga tersungkur ke lantai batu. Menimpa tubuh empuk dibawahnya

"RON! Ada apa denganmu hah ?" teriak Harry berang

"Kau yang ada apa?! Setelah semua ini kau mau membuang semua kedamaian dengan melompat dari menara ?!" kata Ron berteriak di depan muka Harry hingga ia tersadar sepenuhnya

Ia memang berada di menara Gryffindor, Ralat, sebagian menara Gryffindor. Dari pintu hingga tempat tidurnya memang masih utuh. Tapi sebagian dari kamar itu adalah telah rubuh ke tanah.

Harry hanya bisa celingak-celinguk dan nyengir lebar sambil terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Blodyhell... kau mengigau dan berjalan kesini? Memangnya kemana saja kuping kau saat McGonaggal mengatakan semua tidur di aula?"

"Entahlah..." kata Harry dengan hanya mengangkat bahu.

Matahari perlahan muncul dari tempat mereka terduduk

"Sudah pagi ? Berapa lama aku pergi?" kata Harry melongo.

"yang pasti kami mencarimu hampir semalaman.. kami kira kau tak mungkin disini karena sudah hampir hancur, tapi ternyata..." Kata Ron sinis. Sekarang ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya.

"kau lebih baik tidur Ron .. maaf telah mengganggu malam indahmu" kata Harry Ringan seembari bangkit menarik tubuh Ron untuk berdiri

"Itu yang kuharapkan sejak sejam yang lalu.. satu malam berperang ditambah satu malam mencari orang bodoh yang menginggau bukan hal yang mudah kan?" kata Ron nyengir sambil berdiri dengan bantuan Harry. Saling merangkul dan bercanda seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu di kompartemen Hogwarts Express

"Dari mana saja kalian, Harry dimana kau semalaman?" Mrs weasley telah berdiri di depan aula besar. Matanya masih sembab setelah menangis. Namun lebih ceria dibandingkan saat ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Yeah aku menemukanya hampir terjun dari menara Gryffindor ". Kata Ron sambil mencoba tetap berdiri. Sedangkan Harry hanya nyengir

"ASTAGA" namun bukan hanya Mrs weasley yang mengumpat, tapi juga ada suara lain disana

"aku mencarimu hingga ke kuburan Voldemort kau tahu " kata Bill yang berjalan sambil menggandeng istrinya

Harry hanya nyengir "maafkan aku semua. Tapi itu satu-satunya kasur yang kuingat di kastil ini kalian tahu?"

"sudahlah, Ron lebih baik kau masuk, begitu juga kau Bill. Kalian perlu istirahat, Aula besar akan tetap digelapkan. Persiapan pemakaman akan dilakukan di beberapa jam lagi" kata Mr Weasley yang tanpa Harry sadari sudah berada disana.

"akan ku pastikan kalian bangun ketika saatnya tiba, aku akan ke tempat mereka berdua dulu " kata Mrs Weasley sambil mendorong mereka masuk ke dalam Aula besar

"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Harry ragu

"Tentu sayang ,,, tentu" kata Mrs weasley yang langsung menarik tangan Harry ke ruang kelas terdekat dari Aula Besar yang Harry ingat dulu pernah digunakan oleh Firenze ketika mengajar ramalan

Mereka mendorong pintu masuk pelan - pelan. Harry tak kuasa menitikan air mata ketika melangkah masuk. Sekitar 50 orang telah berbaring rapih di ruangan itu. Sudah bersih dari berbagai luka yang mereka derita. Semuanya telah mengenakan jas dan gaun yang dapat mengembalikan wibawanya

Beberapa anggota keluarga sedang duduk disamping beberapa jenazah. Beberapa ia kenali. Seperti Mr Tonks dan istrinya yang menggendong bayi kecil dengan rambut cokelat gelap, dan tentu saja Goerge yang sekarang dirangkul oleh percy

Mereka melangkah pelan menuju sudut ruangan. sekarang Harry dapat melihat dengan jelas. Fred dengan wajah tersenyumnya mengenakan jas yang sama dengan jas yang ia kenakan ketika menjemput Harry di tahun kelima

"Hai Harry" kata suara lemah yang membangunkan Harry dari lamunanya

"Ge..Orge" kata Harfy terbata

"Terima kasih" kata George pelan sambil menampakan mata sembabnya. Sedangkan Harry hanya terdiam

"Terima kasih telah membunuh manusia itu, dan jangan salahkan dirimu Harry, Fred menginginkan kematian sepeti ini. Mati sebagai pahlawan. Kau tahu apa kata kata yang fred ucapkan ketika dinding pelindung Hogwarts runtuh?" Harry hanya menggeleng penasaran

"mati terindah adalah mati ketika sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu..."

"Dan ia telah mendapatkanya" lanjut Harry ketika George belum menyelesaikan perkataanya. Sedangkan George hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Saat jeda perang kupikir dia salah karena kemenangan hampir mustahil kita dapatkan. Apa lagi saat melihat kau..." Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya tapi Harry langsung memeluk George penuh arti

"Tapi kau hidup lagi dan mengalahkan Voledemort. Saat itu aku tahu kita telah mendapatkan apa yang kita mau. Apa yang Fred mau" mereka hanya menangis dan mengobrol setelahnya. Harry baru tahu kalau Fred lah yang mengusulkan rencana 7 potter pada moody. Tak begitu lama andromeda menghampiri mereka sambil mengenalkan Teddy

"Ted...ini ayah baptismu!"kata Androneda sambil meneteskan air mata dan tak kuat menahan tangis setelah Teddy pindah ke pelukan Harry

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 siang ketika Kingsley masuk diikuti McGonaggal dan beberapa yang Harry yakin anggota kementrian. Yah jika Voldemort dikuburkan tepat tengah malam secara massal di tengah hutan terlarang agar sulit ditemukan maka para pejuang akan dimakamkan ketika cahaya bersinar terang. George mengikuti Mr weasley kembali ke aula besar. Sedangkan Harry masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju yang telah disiapkan Kreacher atas inisiatifnya sendri "Peri Rumah yang pengertian"

Pukul 10 Aula besar telah berubah menjadi ruang persemayaman. Bagian tengahnya telah dikosongkan sedangkan kanan kirinya diisi ratusan kursi.

Banyak media telah berkumpul di luar Gerbang Aula untuk meliput. Ratusan orang telah datang untuk menyampaikan duka cita. Tidak lama kemudian pintu Aula terbuka lebar. Ratusan peti melanyang masuk sambil dikawal masing masing 4 orang dengan jubah khas Rapih di tengah aula besar

Kingsley naik podium dan memberikan sambutan sekaligus pidato pertamanya sebagai menteri yang baru

"untuk para pejuang!" Kingsley mengangkat tongkat sihirnya ke udara yang bercahaya redup , diikuti McGonaggal dan seluruh tamu. Sontak Aula besar berubah jadi terang benderang

SHUUUUT ... CLAP

Suara itu sangat jelas terdengar di tengah kesunyian. Benerapa orang menurunkan tongkatnya melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebuah batang tipis sangat bercahaya menghantam podium tempat kingsley berdiri.

Setelah semakin banyak yang menurunkan tongkatnya barulah benda itu terlihat. Sebuah anak panah dari emas.

Yang Harry tahu anak panah emas adalah benda istimewa milik Centaurus. Sontak semua orang melihat keluar pintu.

Sepasukan Centaurus telah bergerak menjauh dari Hogwarts setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Pukul setengah 12 tepat semuanya bergerak keluar dari aula besar. Beberapa peti bergerak menjauh untuk dimakamkan oleh keluarganya. Sedangkan kebanyakan bergerak ke tepi danau

Sekitar empat puluh lubang telah disiapkan. Membentuk formasi dengan berpusat pada saru pusara yang telah berdiri megah sebelumnya. Setiap peti melayang pelan diatas lubang masing masing. Sedangkan para tamu duduk di deretan kursi dibelakang.

Harry sekarang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ginny yang terisak dipundaknya, George hanya diam mematung diapit ayah dan ibunya. Ron dan Hermione saling menopang

Seorang pendeta naik menyampaikan sambutan dan doa. Dengan satu jentikan tongkat seluruh peti turun ke dalam lubang dan langsung tertutup oleh pualam putih yang berukirkan nama masing-masing.

Setelah mengunjungi makam keluarganya masing masing banyak tamu yang langsung beranjak pergi. Termasuk andromeda, teddy dan mr tonks

"Harry bisa kita bicara sekarang?" Kata kingsley dengan suaranya yang dalam. Harry menatap Ginny sejenak, setelah mendapat anggukan, mereka berjalan menuju tepi danau tempat Ia dulu sering duduk.

"Harry ada beberapa hal yang harus ku katakan padamu"

"katakan saja kingsley" kata Harry berharap ia melanjutkan kata katanya

"Kau tahu aku sekarang telah menjadi menteri sihir. Dan aku ingin memberikan penghargaan order of merlin kepadamu. Tapi kurasa tak bisa dalam waktu dekat karena... Kau tahu kementrian sebobrok apa sekarang kau dapat mengerti itu?" Kata Kingsley pelan

"Tentu ... Dan aku tidak mengharapkan apapun kau tahu?" Kata Harry sambil tersenyum ringan

"ada lagi kingsley?"

"hmmm... sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang perlu aku bicarakan padamu tapi aku bingung menjelaskanya " kata kingsley lebih dalam lagi suaranya

"bagaimana kalau kau menunjukanya saja dengan pevensive?"

"Brilliant Harry! Mari ke ruang Mcgonaggal ku dengar kepala sekolah memiliki pevensive?"

"Yeah itu benar "

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Lorong Hogwarts masih banyak yang belum diperbaiki. Sekilas memang aula besar sudah layak digunakan tetapi lorong lorong dan ruangan lainya masih menunjukan sisa sisa pertempuran

"Harry , Kingsley"sapa wanita tua yang nampaknya hendak masuk ke ruanganya

"professor... Apakah saya boleh bertemu dengan Dumbledore dan meminjam ruangan anda?"tanya kingsley sopan

"tentu pak mentri tentu" kata Mcgonaggal sambil beranjak menuju Aula besar . Mereka berdua masuk setelah kingsley mengucapkan kata "Dumbledore" ke gargoyle

"Aaah sudah waktunya kurasa?" Kata lukisan Dombledore sedangkan kingsley hanya mengagguk sambil menarik ingatan dari kepalanya untuk dijatuhkan ke pevensive

"setelah kau melihat ingatan itu seluruh dunia akan mengingatnya kembali" kata Dumbledore sambil memberi isyarat pada Harry

"kumohon kau memaafkanku Harry" lanjutnya sebelum Harry melihat ke dalam pevensive

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai ini Fic Baru setelah sejuta hari (lebay) ga pernah nulis akhirnya nulis lagi... semoga ga banyak Typo lah. dan lebih baik dari Fic sebelumnya


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter

"Aaah sudah waktunya kurasa?" Kata lukisan Dombledore sedangkan kingsley hanya mengagguk sambil menarik ingatan dari kepalanya untuk dijatuhkan ke pevensive

"setelah kau melihat ingatan itu seluruh dunia akan mengingatnya kembali" kata Dumbledore sambil memberi isyarat pada Harry

"kumohon kau memaafkanku Harry" lanjutnya sebelum Harry melihat ke dalam pevensive

 **DISCLAIMER: HAHAHAHA CUMA PUNYA PLOT, TOKOH PUNYA MADAM ROWLING, DAN KEBAHAGIAAN MEMBACA MILIK FANS**

* * *

 **ADRIANA LILY POTTER**

Harry mendarat di lorong Hogwarts. Tak lama kingsley datang dan menyentuh pundaknya.

Kingsley di dalam memori berjalan terburu buru menuju ruang kepala sekolah tanpa memperdulikan murid-murid yang melihatnya. Mereka berdua mengikuti masuk

"Ah kingsley... sudah tiba rupanya" kata Dombledore yang tampak seperti Hary di tahun ke lima, tanganya sudah menghitam dan matanya terlihat lelah.

"Professor... Kudengar ada hal penting yang perlu kau sampaikan, apakah itu tentang voldemort?" kata kingsley dengan suaranya yang dalam

"Ah ya... Well sebenarnya ini masih ada sangkut pautnya dengan tragedi jatuhnya voldemort. Tapi lebih tepatnya tentang keluarga potter" kata Dumbledore bijak, sembari mengambil perkamen dan menulis kata diatasnya

"Sekarang bacalah" kata Dumbledore sambil menyodorkan kertas itu

Sempat ragu , kingsley mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya "Adriana lily potter"

Matanya melebar seakan langsung mengingat semuanya. Satu hal yang seakan telah terlupakan bertahun-tahun. Nama yang ia lupakan

" Ba...bagaimana bisa aku lupa " kata kingsley menutup mulutnya

"sayangnya bukan hanya kau yang melupakanya Kingsley, tapi seluruh masyarakat sihir" kata Dumbledore. mengambil sebuah botol memori dan menuangkanya ke pevensive.

"inilah yang harus aku jelaskan... Mari" dan memberi isyarat pada kingsley di dalam kenangan untuk melihat isi kenangan itu

Mereka berpindah tempat. Sekarang Dumbledore berdiri di depan rumah yang setengah hancur, Rumah Harry. Hagrid berdiri di sebelahnya meneteskan bulir bulir besar air mata. kingsley muda dan sirius keluar menggendong dua orang bayi . Yang satu berambut hitam dengan luka sambaran petir di dahinya , yang satu berambut merah panjang.

Mata Dumbledore melebar seperti mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Dan menarik kesimpulan. Ia langsung menggendong si anak perempuan dan memberi isyarat agar Hagrid menggendong yang satunya.

"Hagrid kau bawa ia ke rumah paman dan tantenya di privet drive. Kutunggu kau disana" kata Dumbledore dengan nada bijaknya

"Tapi professor! aku ayah baptisnya kenapa bukan aku saja yang merawat mereka?" Tanya sirius dengan mata masih sembab

"ia akan jauh lebih aman disana, sirius. Tempat itu bisa dibilang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan yang menghancurkan Voldemort malam ini" kata Dumbledore bijak

Sirius hanya diam tak bisa membantah. Lalu mangagguk pelan. Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Dumbledor bergerak menjauh menuju hutan di dekat komplek itu

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Dumbledore mengeluarkan tongkat eldernya dan mengacungkanya ke mantra rumit dan panjang dengan diakhiri sebuah gelombang yang bergerak ke segala arah dan kemudian ia ber-apperete pergi

Harry dan kingsley terlempar dari kenangan. Mendarat di kantor kepala sekolah

"Jadi..." Kata Harry berharap penjelasan, baik itu dari kingsley ataupun lukisan Dumbledore

Setelah menghela nafas panjang kingsley memulai penjelasanya "Ya Harry kau memang memiliki saudara kembar perempuan .dan Ia selamat dari serangan malam itu"

"Lalu mengapa tak ada yang memberi tahuku?" Kata Harry dengan wajah meminta penjelasanya

"Karena aku telah membuat semua orang melupakanya Harry. Mantra yang kau lihat adalah sejenis fidellius sehingga hanya aku dan orang yang kuberi tahu yang tahu masalah ini, namun mantra itu akan punah jika saudara kembarnya telah mengetahui keberadaanya. Maafkan aku Harry" jelas lukisan Dumbledore

"mengapa Dumbledore ?" suaranya tercekat tak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya

" karena ia akan mendapat bahaya yang sama besarnya dengan kau Harry. Sulit untuk melindungi dua potter sekaligus, sedangkan keberadaanya tak seheboh kau, sehingga aku mudah melakukanya, itupun sulit kau mengerti ? . Semua hanya untuk keselamatanya"

Harry sadar, itu memang hal yang terbaik. Ia tak akan merasakan dikejar kejar voldemort ataupun Death eather dan mahluk kegelapan sejak tahun pertama seperti yang Harry rasakan

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang professor?" tanya Harry penasaran

" Ia aman bersama Helena Surlite, seorang anggota Orde yang tinggal di Amerika dan ibu dari Fransesco Surlite mentri sihir amerika utara saat ini" Jelas Kingsley sedangkan Harry hanya melongo.

"Me-menteri sihir Amerika utara? Wow itu hebat" kata Harry dengan wajah sumringah

"ayolah Harry kau sekarang pun bersama menteri sihir Inggris Raya kan?" kata Dumbledore geli. Sedangkan Harry hanya tertawa dan kingsley tersipu malu.

"satu hal Dumbledore.. kenapa kau mempercayakan hal ini padaku?" tanya kingsley penasaran

"karena perasaanku mengatakan, kau akan menjadi menteri sihir jika perang ini kita menangkan. Lagipula Alastor dan Severus pun tahu akan hal ini tapi kurasa itu belum cukup dan itu terbukti dengan fakta mereka tewas dalam perang" kata Dumbledore tersenyum

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke halaman Harry terus membayangkan wajah saudara kembarnya itu. Bayangan seorang remaja wanita yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya terus terbayang. Sedangkan dirinya yang menurut orang orang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Pasti akan terlihat lucu bila mereka sekeluarga berfoto bersama.

"Harry! " keluarga weasley setengah berlari menghampiri mereka,wajah mereka seperti baru saja mendapat fakta horor.

"Harry, aku baru saja mengingat bayi perempuan bernama,.."

"Adriana Lily Potter,.. yeah aku sudah tahu mrs weasley" Potong Harry ketika Mrs Weasley belum selesai. Dilanjutkan dengan penjelasan panjang lebar oleh Harry yang dibantu Kingsley.

"Wow Harry! Kau memiliki saudara kembar! Dan Ginny masih perlu izin dia untuk menikah.." seru Ron dengan tatapan meledek pada Ginny. Yang disambut tatapan membunuh dari adik bungsunya itu.

"Maaf weasley's, jika kalian tak keberatan kami selaku pihak kementrian memohon para tamu untuk meninggalkan wilayah Hogwarts, karena petugas kementrian dan para guru akan memulai perbaikan kastil" kata Kingsley tenang

"whoaa pak menteri tenanglah, kami akan segera pulang, tapi apa kau yakin kami tak perlu membantu?" kata Mr weasley

"Tidak perlu Arthur, semua terkendali disini. Tapi mungkin kau bisa segera memperbaiki the Burrow yang telah kalian tinggalkan lama agar menteri yang lapar bisa mampir untuk makan baso" kata kingsley sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Harry, disambut gelak tawa semuanya. Termasuk George yang menurut Harry sudah bisa merelakan Fred.

"Tentu Kingsley, mampirlah jika sempat" kata mrs Weasley sebelum mereka berjalan ke arah gerbang dan ber-apperete bersama menuju the Burrow.

Kondisi the Burrow sangat berbeda dengan terakhir mereka kunjungi. Rumah itu gelap, kaca jendela pecah dan beberapa lubang bekas serangan mantra tampak suram terlihat saat langit mulah meredup.

Setelah Hermione mamastikan bahwa tak ada seorang pun di dalam atau apapun itu di dalam Ron mengeluarkan Deluminator warisan Dombledore. Menekannya sekali dan seluruh rumah sudah terang menyala. Tak seseram sebelumnya.

Mrs Weasley menghembuskan nafas panjang "Aku akan menyiapkan makanan" katanya . tapi Fleur sudah memotong

"kau lelah mum, biar aku yang memasak dan errr" ia melirik pada Ginny dan Hermione "Kita akan membantu" kata Ginny ringkas dengan langsung mengantar ibunya ke kursi di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Fleur dan Hermione langsung ke dapur.

Bagi Harry dan ron pekerjaan tidak tuntas begitu saja. Kamar Ron yang setahun ini ditinggali oleh hantu kubur tampak sangat kotor dan menjijikan . sepertinya hantu itu sudah kabur lewat jendela. Melihat jendela di kamar Ron sudah pecah berantakan.

Butuh satu jam penuh membersihkanya. Serta dua kantong muntah yang mereka ada percakapan disana. Ron dan Harry sama sama sibuk oleh sampah dan muntah.

Kondisi lelaki di kamar lainya tidak begitu jauh berbeda dari kami. Percy dengan rambutnya yang tak karuan, dan George yang matanya kembali merah dengan air mata, mungkin barang barang dia dan Fred di kamarnyalah penyebabnya.

Akhirnya waktu makan malam tiba juga. Semua makan dalam diam. Mungkin karena bingung ingin apa yang dibicarakan. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu adanya pembicaraan mereka masuk ke kamar masing masing dan langsung terlelap.

*Pagi*

Harry tebangun jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil satu set jubah lengkap untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa dirinya bebas dari. Segala kotoran yang sempat luput dari pandanganya saat mandi terakhir pergi ke bawah, melihat mrs weasley sudah mulai memasak untuk sarapan.

"Tidur nyenyak Harry? " tanya mrs weasley yang baru saja menyadari kehadiranya "yeah sangat" kata Harry tersenyum

"Ada yang bisa kubantu mrs weasley?" Tanya Harry sopan "molly saja Harry, dan yeah kau bisa menata piringnya" Harry mengangguk dan mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Sontak piring , gelas , dan alat makan lainya melayang dari rak dan menata diatas meja.

"Harry ..." Kata mrs weasley pelan

"yeah mrs weasley? " kata Harry menatap mata ibu sahabatnya itu " sudah kubilang molly saja Harry .. Atau jika kau mau kau boleh memanggilku mum ." Lagi lagi Harry hanya mengagguk

"Harry . Apakah Ron menyusahkan kamu saat perjalanan? " tanya mrs weasley

"ayolah mum sebegitu tidak percayanya kau pada anakmu ini?" Ternyata Ron sudah berdiri diatas tangga menatap mereka berdua

Harry tertawa ringan mendengar celotehan ron itu "mungkin kita memang sempat bertengkar dan berpisah mrs wes.. Errr mum? " kata Harry ragu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangkan mrs weasley hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"tapi itu karena kita terpengaruh Hocrux voldemort... Overall dia sangat membantuku mum. Ya kan Ron?" Jelas Harry, sedangkan Ron hanya diam

"Ahh syukurlah kalau ia tidak memberatkan" namun bukan Mrs weasley yang menjawab. Tapi suaminya yang sedang menuruni tangga

Semakin siang . Semakin banyak yang turun untuk sarapan. Hingga akhirnya George menjadi yang paling terakhir turun dengan mata sangat merah. Namun tetap tersenyum kecil. Dan langsung mendapat pelukan dari ibunya.

Setelah sarapan mereka semua langsung beranjak untuk membersihkan the Burrow.

Ginny, fleur dan mrs weasley membersihkan bagian dalam rumah

Mr weasley charlie dan Bill memperbaiki struktur rumah

Percy sepertinya mendapat panggilan dari kingsley. Ia langsung pergi ke kementrian setelah sarapan "ohh apakah kingsley tak mau memberinya sehari libur ?" Gerutu Ron ketika melihat makanya itu pergi.

Sedangkan Harry Ron Hermione dan George membersihkan halaman rumah

"woahhh bisa seharian jika harus memotong ilalang ini dengan gunting rumput biasa!"keluh ron saat melihat setinggi apa rumput yang menutupi halaman

"Hei... Ron apa kau sadar bersama murid terpintar seangkatan?" Kata Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang langsung mentransfigurasi seluruh rumput menjadi rumput yang ada di lapangan Quidditch internasional.

Namun matanya melebar saat melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan . Seluruh jembalang yang tadinya tersembunya di bawah rumput sekarang berdiri dan bersiap menyerang mereka. Mending kalau cuman satu . Jumlahnya puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan menurut Ron

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku " kata Harry mencabut tongkatnya dan bersiap menghadapi seluruh jembalang itu

"CONFUNDO! INACCIO!" seru harry sambil memutar tongkatnya, mengakibatkan seluruh Jembalang yang sempat berdiri limbung terlempar sejauh belasan meter

"Hei kenapa tidak kau gunakan itu untuk mengusir pelahap maut hah? Lagi pula aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu!" Kata Ron yang merasa dianggap tak bisa melakukan apa - apa. Sontak ia mengeluarkan tongkat akhirnya dan mentransfigurasi seluruh pagar yang rusak menjadi pagar batu yang indah. Dan melancarkan lidah terjulur kepada 2 sahabatnya itu yang hanya geleng geleng kepala

"kalau begitu kalian tunggu disini . Aku punya barang bagus untuk digunakan disini. Yeah walaupun masih prototype " kata George yang langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan tak lama keluar membawa sesuatu seperti biji

"Aku dan Fred mulai berfikir merambah dunia ibu-ibu seperti mum jadi..." Ia meletakan beberapa biji itu dengan rapih di dekat pagar dan menyemburkan air dengan tongkatnya.

Sontak sebuah set ladang tumbuh dengan berbagai benih sayuran yang sudah mulai berkecambah. Disambut tepuk tangan mereka bertiga

"Ada lagi .. " kemuadian George meletakan sebuah miniatur pohon di sudut pagar dan sebuah miniatur lapangan Quidditch dan melakukan hal yang sama

Sebuah rumah pohon dan satu set lapangan Quidditch muncul di halaman the burrow

"whooaaa " seru ron takjub saat melihat itu tumbuh.

Rumah pohon itu menurut Harry mirip dengan ruang rekreasi Gryfdindor namun sebuah batang pohon tumbuh ditengahnya. Sangat nyaman untuk menjadi tempat mengobrol dan duduk duduk

"kita harus mencoba lapangannya" seru Ginny yang langsung keluar saat mendengar sesuatu tumbuh di halaman

"maaf tapi sepertinya aku akan membuat kalian harus menunggu untuk lapanganya , karena aku harus bicara dengan Harry " kata suara asing yang sekarang tengah membuka pagar the burrow

"Kingsley!" Seru Harry bersemangat. Sedangkan percy yang mengekor kingsley hanya bisa melotot melihat hasil kerja adik adiknya

"Ah kingsley.. Katanya kau mau mampir untuk makan bakso tadi malam?" Kata Mr wesley yang sudah keluar dari rumah diikuti yang lainya.

"yeah.. Tugasku menumpuk tadi malam, rapat auror, rapat perbaikan Hogwarts, normalisasi Hogwarts, rapat pembersihan kementrian dan masih banyak lagi. Untungnya percy cepat datang tadi pagi sebelum surat dari kementrian negara lain menyerangku karena mereka disusupi banyak pelahap maut yang mengacau" jelas kingsley, sedangkan percy hanya nyengir mengisyartkan "tunggu ceritaku... Tadi benar benar lucu!"

"Ahh lebih baik kita masuk. Molly sedang memasak untuk kita" kata mr weasley mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam.

"Nah Harry sebenarnya tujuan ku datang kesini untuk makan siang karena dari kemarin malam belum makan... Errr maksudku untuk bicara denganmu Harry " semua tertawa melihat Kingsley yang sudah tidak fokus karena kelelahan.

"lebih baik kau makan dulu kingsley" kata mrs weasley yang membawa makanan keatas meja

"Lobak? Semua?" Tanya Ron mengeluh

"masih syukur kau masih bisa makan Ronald! Salahkan George kenapa ia hanya menanam lobak!"

Seru mrs weasley geram. Sedangakn George hanya nyengir kuda. Dan kingsley sudah lahap makan.

Harry memang baru sadar bahwa semua benih itu hanyalah benih lobak barulah mereka memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"Lanjutkan kingsley jika kau sudah kenyang" seru Harry nyengir lebar

* * *

 **A/N:** Makasih yang udah review walaupun summary-nya gak jelas, sayangnya gua suka sama plot Harry Ginny (gatau kenapa) mungkin kapan kapan setelah cerita ini beres mungkin coba dibuat HHR . tapi nanti yah. REVIEW? Please... *Author memohon*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Harry potter mpunya madam rowling**

"Lanjutkan kingsley jika kau sudah kenyang" seru Harry nyengir lebar

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 : New York**

"Ah ya... jadi seperti yang kukatakan tadi , sepagian ini aku mendapatkan serbuan Howler dari menteri sihir negara sahabat." Mulai kingsley menjelaskan. Yang lain hanya menyiimak tanpa celaan di awal penjelasanya

"dan salah satunya dari Frans" Jelas Kingsley sedangkan Harry Hanya mengagguk

"Frans?" kata Ron bingung

"Fransesco Surlite! Menteri sihir amerika utara, dan akibatnya aku harus kesana besok dan terpaksa harus memajukan agenda kita Harry.."

"Memang apa yang ia kirim pak menteri" tanya Ginny bingung

"Datang besok atau kuledakkan Kantormu KINGSLEY!" Tiru percy sambil nyengir. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang tertawa di ruangan itu

"Kingsley saja Ginevra... dan Yeah seperti itulah bunyinya" Kata Kingsley pundung

"Apa yang terjadi disana?" kali ini Hermione ikutan bertanya

"Banyak pelahap maut yang melarikan diri kesana. Bahkan tadi malam segerombolan pelahap maut meledakan bioskop Muggle" jelas kingsley

"JADI! Besok aku akan bertemu saudara kembarku?" kata Harry hampir melompat dari kursinya yang sepertinya baru menyadari apa yang akan terjadi

"Yeah seperti itulah"

"WoooHoooo!"

"Ada apa denganmu mate?" kata Ron bingung yang sangat arang melihat Harry segembira itu

"Tidak ada apa-apa"kata Harry yang langsung kalem duduk di tempat. Sukses membuat semua orang melongo

"Errr. Kingsley. Aku tahu kau sibuk tapi... bolehkah aku meinta tolong satu hal?" tanya Hermione ragu

"Tentu Hermione tentu "

"Yeah, saat aku meninggalakan rumah. Aku meng-Obliviate dan meng-confundus Orangtuaku agar pergi ke Australia dan tinggal disana... apakah..."

"Tentu bisa, kita punya jaringan luas kesana. Percy apa kau bisa membantu ms Granger disini?" tanya Kingsley

"Tentu sir, apapun untuk calon adik iparku" kata percy nyengir ke Ron, yang sukses membuat pasangan itu bersemu merah

"Boleh aku ikut dengan Harry?Mom? Kingsley?" Tanya Ginny dengan muka Puppy Face nya

"Terserah Ibumu Ginny" sekarang Ginny mengalihkan mukanya ke ibunya

"Asal George Ron dan Hermione ikut" kata Mrs Weasley sambil menghembuskan nafas berat

"Yeay!" seru mereka semua

"Apakah tak keberatan Kingsley?" tanya Mr weasley

"tentu saja tidak arthur dan percy pun sepertinya harus ikut" kata Kingsley ringan

"Jadi... kita berangkat?" kata Harry memastikan

"Yeah dan besok bersiaplah dengan pakaian Muggle kita akan naik pesawat"

"Pesawat?" kata mereka serempak

"Yeah pesawat, orang kementrian yang biasa membuatkan portkey masih hilang, jelas tak ada saluran flo dibawah laut dan Jika Ber-Apperete itu akan sangat berbaahaya. Dan yah kecuali kau mau naik sapu sampai amerika" jelasnya

"Wah kau harus ikut Dad"

Pagi pagi sekali semuanya sudah bersiap dengan pakaian muggle masing masing. George sudah lebih ceria dibanding kemarin. Makan dengan lahap hingga mobil kementrian bersama Kingsley datang menjemput mereka. Dengan setelan Jas resminya. Sontak Percy langsung mengubah seluruh setelanya dari kaus dan jeans menjadi setelan jas juga. Disambut gelengan semua anggota keluarga

"Siap semua! " seru Kingsley untuk kesepuluh kalinya. Yang diakhiri dengan lambaian tangan kepada Mrs Weasley dari dalam mobil. meluncur cepat menuju bandara Heathrow

Sesampainya di bandara . mereka berlari terburu buru karena ternyata sudah waktunya untuk Boarding sambil diselingi gerutuan "Kau sih lama Percy"

Take off pun tak kalah Heboh, Hermione dan percy yang tidak terbiasa terbang muntah berkali kali hingga harus dibantu dua pramugari. Dan mendapat lirikan penasaran banyak muggle karena Ron tak henti-hentinya berteriak Kagum jika mereka bisa terbang tanpa sapu .untungnya mereka tidak pingsan ketika Landing di bandara JFK New York.

"Mr Shacklebolt? Kata seorang pria berjas dengan badge "M" di dadanya"

"ah sudah tiba rupanya" kata kingsley menyalami pria dengan aksen american itu.

"Selamat datang pak menteri. Perjalanan yang lancar kalau begitu?" tanyanya ramah

"Lumayan walaupan beberapa dari kami harus membuang sarapanya. Sambil melirik percy dan Hermione. Mari kita langsung jalan saja mr..."

"Kennedy, David Kennedy" jawabnya ramah

"Kennedy? Ada hungungan dengan JFK?" tanya Harry . Harry teringat dengan pelajaran sejarah di sekolahnya dulu.

"sepupunya ayah, dan dia muggle kalau kau mau tahu" Jawabnya ringan. Sambil menunjukan jalan ke mobil.

jalanan kota New york macet siang itu, untungnya mobil ini tidak terpengaruh.

"Kita akan ke rumah perdana menteri dulu. Baru dari sana kita ke kantor" Jelasnya kepada kingsley

Itu artinya ia akan langsung bertemu Adriana. Batin Harry tak sabar.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan rumah . yang menurut Harry mirip dengan rumah Dursley, namun lebih besar dan bercat putih dengan kusen Coklat. Alih alih bata seperti rumah Dursley

Mereka turun dan memengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban, dan mengetuk lagi, masih tak ada jawaban, lalu memencet bel yang masih tak ada jawaban

"Dia ada di dalam, masuk saja. Frans sedang bersiap di kamar"

Semua berbalik, Harry yang ada di paling belakang otomatis menjadi yang paling depan menghadap orang itu

Rambutnya merah panjang sepunggung, matanya Berwarna Hazel . tingginya tak jauh beda dengan Harry. Tentu masih lebih tinggi Harry, ia melotot menatap Harry, dan Harry ikut melotot, melihat wanita itu.

Harry sudah pernah melihat foto ibunya dan menurutnya wanita itu sangat mirip dengan ibunya

"KAU!" Raungnya.

"hah?"

"KAU! Kemana Saja kau selama ini hah!" raungnya meminta penjelasan Harry

"Hei aku baru tahu tentang kau dua hari yang lalu! KAU YANG SELAMA INI KEMANA SAJA!" bela Harry yang entah kenapa ia bisa membalas wanita segalak itu

"Heh! Kau kira aku tak khawatir melihat kau dikejar si brengsek itu Hah! Aku sudah berusaha menjemputmu, aku sudah pergi beli tiket. Dan itu mengosongkan seluruh tabunganku! Tapi ditahan satu pleton Auror ! SATU PLETON!" dengan penegasan di dua kata terakhir.

BUKK tiba tiba saja wanita itu memeluknya sambil mulai menangis.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon.. Harry" dengan suara tertahan

"tentu saja tidak Adriana" Harry memang belum pernah bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya itu, tapi itulah ikatan keluarga, yang tak pernah bisa dijelaskan dengan akal sehat

"Ah sedang terjadi pertemuan menarik rupanya"

Mereka yang tadi hanya bisa tercengang dengan pertemuan yang jauh dari perkiraan mereka, langsung berbalik badan menatap pria dengan jas abu abu dan berambut pirang di depan pintu

"Mr Surlite!" Kata Kingsley dengan nada formalnya

"Tak perlu seformal itu kingsley," yang langsung berjabat tangan hangat dengan kingsley.

"Lebih baik kalian mengobrol saja di dalam . aku dan kingsley harus segera ke kantor. Para auror itu sudah gelisah karena pemimpin mereka belum hadir" kata Frans dengan disambut dengusan kesal dari Adriana.

"Jadii. Siapa saja mereka? Harry James Potter" kata Adriana dengan muka ramahnya

"Ah yang ini Ron, George, Ginny weasley dan Hermione Granger" jelas Harry sambil menunjuk mesing masing pemilik nama itu "Sudah jelas? Adriana Lily Potter?" kata Harry nyengir

"Jadi... Yang mana calon kakak iparku?"

Jesss muka Harry dan Ginny mendadak merah padam. Sedangkan Ron nampak siap berguling di lantai

"Ah...i see... Ginny huh? Ginny potter ? Hmm bagus juga"

"Huahahaha" ron sudah berguling di lantai. Hermione sudah menutup mukanya

"kau curang... Sekarang yang mana pacarmu hah little sister?" Seri Harry dengan muka merahnya

"sayangnya saudara kembarmu lebih memilih mengutuk setiap pria yang mendekatinya Harry" kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan pelan kearah mereka

Semua langsung diam dan bersalaman dengan wanita itu.

"Jadi kau kenalan Dumbledore mrs surlite?" Kata Harry membuka percakapan dengan wanita itu

"ah sepertinya kau ketinggalan gosip Harry " kata Adriana sambil nyengir lebar. Sukses membuat mereka bengong tak mengerti

" dia bukan lagi. Mrs surlite. Tapi mrs Dumbledore!"

Semua melongo tak percaya, menatap wanita paruh baya itu

"Ah ya... Kurasa Adriana akan mengajak kalian keliling new york?" Kata Mrs Surlite berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ayolah grandma tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan" tuntut adriana dengan cengiran yang sangat khas dari keluarga potter

"yah...baiklah. Aku menikah dengan Dumbledore dua puluh tahun lalu. Dengan beda usia hampir 30 tahun" jelasnya sambil tertunduk malu

"dan Dumbledore mengasingkan dia ke sini agar tidak dikejar pria-botak-brengsek itu" lanjut adriana

"ja-jadi Dumbledore punya istri?kukira dia hanya tertarik dengan burungnya" kata ron tak jelas.

"arrrggghh aku ingat kau.. Saat pemakaman kau berbincang dengan scrimegour!" Jerit Ginny histeris

Perbincangan dilanjutkan dengan kisah cinta Dumbledore dan makan siang. Ternyata dia adalah mantan murid terbaik Dumbledore yang menurut kisahnya dilamar saat Dumbledore sedang menghabisi 20 death eather yang menyerang rumahnya

"jadi kau sekolah dimana ad? " tanya George saat mereka akhirnya berkeliling kota New york sambil melihat lihat keramaian yang ada

"aku tidak sekolah... Grandma mengajariku semuanya.. Dia pintar hampir di segala bidang kecuali pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang sering diajari oleh uncle frans" jelas adriana sambil memimpin mereka menyusuri trotar kota New york

"bukanya ada sekolah sihir disini.. Kalau tidak salah balsem?" Tanya Hermione dengan muka bingung

"ckckck lebih tepatnya salem mione..." Penjelasanya berhenti sebentar saat mereka menyebrang jalan

"letaknya ada di utara.. Hanya sejengkal dari samudra Artik. Tapi frans tak setuju jika aku sekolah disana ... Entah apa dalam pikiranya, padahal sekolah itu ada dibawah tanggung jawab dia. Tapi aku sudah dapat sertifikat setingkat NEWT bulan lalu dengan penguji dari kementrian" jelasnya

Harry menggerenyit saat mendengar kata NEWT, ia teringat kalau dia harus mengulang tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts

"ada apa Harry?" Ternyata mereka sudah berhenti di depan sebuah cafe dan Adriana melihat tampang aneh saudara kembarnya itu

"ahhh.. aku teringat dengan ujian NEWT yang aku tinggal saat pelarian" jelas Harry sambil masuk ke dalam cafe itu

"ngomong-ngomong bukanya tadi kita sudah makan siang? " kata George saat mereka mengambil tempat

"karena tak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol selain D'latte" kata wanita berambut pirang dengan Dress anggun berwarana hitam putih

"ah..kenalkan ini miranda temanku sekaligus pemilik cafe ini"

"jadi ini Mr Potter yang memenuhi seluruh halaman depan koran pagi ini?" Kata miranda yang langsung membungkuk dan bersalaman dengan Harry

" saudaramu tampan juga didi" katanya yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Ginny

"dia sudah ada yang punya dada" katanya sambil memberi isyarat mata menunjuk Ginny

"Ahhh i see.. Jadi kalian mau pesan apa?" Kata miranda gugup

"Cappucino saja dada" jawab George sambil nyengir jail.

"dan siapa namamu tampan?" Kata Miranda sambil menggoda George

"aku George itu Ginny, ini Ron dan pacarnya Hermione" kata George yang langsung memberi salaman pada miranda sambil menunjuk saudara saudaranya

"6 Cappucino kalau begitu ? Tunggu sebntar ya" katanya sambil menuju counter

" Dada Didi huh?" Kata Ron mengejek

"yahh.. Bapanya dulu pengawal frans. Ia Sudah seperti saudara sendiri. Sampai akhirnya ibunya meninggal dan sering diajak ke rumah atas perintah frans tentunya" cerita adriana sambil mulai duduk di samping Harry

"akhirnya menjadi teman belajar ke grandma saat frans diangkat jadi mentri dan ayahnya sering pergi kemana mana. Sampai tahun lalu ayahnya tewas dalam tugas saat ikut melawan death eaters yang menyerang gedung kementrian. Frans hampir terkena kutukan maut jika ayahnya Miranda tak memasang badan. Frans sempat shock seminggu penuh. Hingga... "

"Hingga Adriana membentaknya dihadapanku dengan kalimat ROBIN TAK AKAN RELA MATI JIKA SAHABATNYA TAK LAYAK SEPERTI INI! Kau tahu di? Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalaku sampai sekarang! Dan pengingat kalu dad adalah pahlawan negara" Kata miranda yang ternyata sudah datang membawa cappucino

"yeah... Dan setelah itu aku mengambil alih usaha ayah mengurus cafe ini" kata Miranda sambil tersenyum pelan.

"ahh.. Jadi seperti itu pantas Howler mu sangat menyeramkan frans... Memendam perasaan masa lalu rupanya" Ternyata kingsley dan frans sudah masuk ke dalam cafe dengan percy membuntuti mereka

"dan kau tahu Harry? Saudara mu ini mendapat emosi ibumu dan tingkah konyol ayahmu... Kombinasi yang aneh menurutku" kata Frans sambil menarik kursi ke dekat mereka

"sudah beres kalau begitu rapatnya yang mulia?" Kata Adriana mencemooh

"seperti yang kau lihat tuan putri." Balas Frans sengit

"Ah.. Cappucino tambahan kalau begitu pak menteri?" Kata miranda yang sudah hendak berdiri

"tak usah sesopan itu miranda... Dan tak perlu, lagi pula kita tak akan lama "

"Jadi... Aku dan percy akan kembali ke london sore ini.. Kalian menginaplah di rumah frans, besok pagi, portkey akan disiapkan menuju australia disana akan ada petugas kementrian yang memandu" jelas kingsley

Mata mereka membulat. Hermione mulai berkaca

"ja-jadi kalian sudah?" Kata Harry tergagap

" berterima kasihlah pada percy. Dia yang bekerja semalaman. Membongkar data muggle dan melacak orang tua Hermione"

Brukk Hermione melompat memeluk percy dan menangis terharu. Ron pun ikut ikutan memeluk

"yeaahh anggap permohonan maafku pada kalian" katanya... Tapi ternyata Ginny dan George ikut ikutan memeluknya

"sebenaranya apa yang terjadi Harry?"

Sepanjang perjalanan, saat makan malam, dan menjelang tidur diisi hanya dengan cerita petualangan mereka saat memburu Hocrux dan menghancurkan Voldemort. Hanya disela dengan kepergian kingsley dan percy serta acara bersih bersih.

"ada apa little sister?" Tanya Harry ketika waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam dan Adriana mulai terisak.

"A-aku tak tahu kalau kau ber-berperang seperti itu. Sedangkan aku hanya disini mengaduk kuali dan jalan jalan ke mall"

"tenanglah sis.. Bahkan jika kau ada di inggris saat itu. Aku tak akan ragu melancarkan mantra usir padamu" kata Harry berusaha menenangkan sudara yang baru dikenalnya sehari itu, hingga akhirnya harus menggotongnya ke tempat tidur karena menangis sampai tertidur di pangkuan Harry

"kau tahu Harry? Terkadang kau bisa sangat manis" kata Ginny yang sudah menantinya di depan hanya dibalas pelukan hangat oleh Harry.

 **A/N : Akhirnya chapter 3 beres makasih reviewnya bakal segera diedit salahnya**


End file.
